


Stay Close, Hold Steady

by Hazza1bigD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza1bigD/pseuds/Hazza1bigD
Summary: After his brother leaves his nephew and sister-in-law, Niall visits for Theo's birthday.





	Stay Close, Hold Steady

The doorbell was louder than he wanted it to be as if the volume and depth could indicate his own intrusion into this home. Of course, he wasn’t intruding. He was visiting. Visiting his nephew who was turning 7 today.

He could hear footsteps, a pause and then, “Hi there! Come in! Come in.” A tight embrace around his middle. Niall took a second to take a deep breath, withdrawing perfume from her like an ATM.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she stared deep into his eyes matching his blue with two bright pools of her own.

“Me too, Denise. Thank you for having me.” He puts down his overnight bag momentarily and retrieved a bottle of wine from the bag. “Never arrive empty handed, eh?” and hands her the dark bottle. 

“You’re a sweetheart. Thank you.” She gestures for him to follow her. “I’m surprised he didn’t come running with the bell. Then again, he’s told you how much he loves his Mickey.”

“Yeah, I brought him a stuffed one,” Niall reaches into his weekend bag and pull forward a Mickey Mouse.

“He’ll like that, too.” She smiles warmly. “Go on, he’s in there, surprise him.”

As Niall reaches the doorway he hears a familiar sound, his own voice playing into the open room. 

_I want you to rock me ..._

His discovery continues to find Theo singing along as loudly as he can in a pair of aviators probably twice the size of his head. Theo is not alone. A young woman about Niall’s age takes over when the track hits Zayn’s high note. She melodramatically screeches and coolly pretends she’s nailing it for Theo. The little boy bursts into giggles.

“What’s so funny?” she picks up the boy and tickles his tummy. “Huh? What’s funny about my singing?”

Niall stays in the doorway; he doesn’t want to interrupt this little moment between them. When Theo twists around he spots his uncle outside the room and squeals, “Uncle Niall!” The woman puts Theo down and allowing him the inertia to throttle into his uncle. Niall teeters but stays firm.

“Hey, buddy. You’re getting pretty strong there.” He reaches around his back for the Mickey. “I got you something. You wouldn’t stop talking about Mickey, so...”

Theo lights up when he sees the stuffed mouse, but he turns and giggles. “No, Uncle Niall, not this Mickey.” He pulls on Niall’s hand to bring him into the room. “This Mickey.” He points at the woman. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“I’m your nanny.” She corrects quickly. Niall can’t help but notice how pretty she is. Even though her hair has gone wild from the tickle attack.  Well chosen girlfriend, Theo. “Hi, I’m Michaela. Mostly everyone calls me—“

“Mickey. Got it. I’m —“

“Uncle Niall. Nice to meet you.” She turns to the boy, “But you do love Mickey Mouse, Theo. You are old enough to know what to say when someone brings you a gift...”

“Thank you!” His accent turning the th- into a t- endearing the boy to Michaela each time he does it. She smiles wide and lifts her head to catch Niall staring at her. Her smile drops quickly. Suddenly, she is worried she has something in her teeth or her shirt has gone untucked or she's done something to embarrass herself in front of the guest.

“Why don’t we check on mum?” All three head towards the kitchen. “Or wait, Theo, you check on mum. Niall, you haven’t even been shown to your room. I’m sorry. I can show you.” Mickey gestures at the bag in Niall's hand. 

“That’d be great, yeah.”

The two head up a stone staircase. Theo skips off to the kitchen.

“How long have you been helping Denise?” Mickey leads Niall into a room once they’re up the stairs. “Thank you.”

“So this is yours. I’m right across the way there. I think Denise said you’d never been to this house before, so consider me your travel guide. I can show you all the hot spots. The bathroom, the linen closet, don’t even get me started on the clothes line out back. Party central that one.” 

“Thank you.” Her face brightens at his th- sound like it did when Theo said it.

“I’ve been here for five months, since--”

“Ok, yeah, since Greg left.”

“I didn’t want to say it that way. But sure. Denise really needed the help. I’m glad to be helpful.”

“And what part of America are you from?” 

“Massachusetts.”

“Go socks.” He jokes.

“Go socks.” She returns. There is a long pause. Somehow Niall is the guest in a family’s home. Mickey looks down. “Anyway, I will leave you to it. I’m going to pop back downstairs and help Denise. If you need any advice on getting an Uber back down the kitchen just give a shout.” She winks and then leaves. The air has left the room.


End file.
